Dance Precisions
by XionForever44
Summary: What is Dance. Dance is art. Dance is freedom. Dance a passion. Any dancer will tell you that dance is life.Xion's biggest dream is to become a famous dancer like her mother.But when her mother quit danceing,Xion gave up that dream. After watching a dance performance Xion decides to reach for her dreams again. Can she do it? Or will she just end up a no name back ground
1. Dance is life

All characters belong to Square Enix

Big thanks to my Beta Reader kingdomfantasies

Dance Precisions

Chapter 1

Dance is Life

All characters belong to Square Enix

Big thanks to my Beta Reader kingdomfantasies.

All my life I wanted to be a dancer, just like my mom was before she quit. See, my mom was, in my eyes, the best dancer to grace this earth. Night after night, I'd watch her dance in the studio that she taught in. She was my hero. I loved to watch her dance. Her movements were so graceful, so light, and perfect. All of her jumps made her look like she was flying; her turns so crisp and clean. When she danced, it made me want to join in. It made me feel alive just watching her. When she suffered an injury that ruined her dance career, she decided to give up and quit. Now, she's a business woman, never at home anymore and she wants nothing to do with dance anymore. Whenever I asked her about dance she always got angry. A few months after her injury she closed down the studio, I temporary lost my love for dance. The day I gained that love back was when Destiny High's dance team preformed at our middle school.

Destiny High School's dance team, Precision of Movement Dance Company, PMDC was one of the best dance companies in the state. They won all kinds of awards and even performed at All worlds dance challenge, which is one of the biggest dance competitions ever.

The day they came was during an extracurricular fair for us eighth graders who were going to be freshmen the next year. All different types of extracurricular activities were showcased there. Different types of sports, clubs; everything really.

I already knew Namine was going to be on the team. Namine was a sort of expert at dance, especially ballet, and she came from a family of dancers. Everyone in her family were dancers, even her dad, Luxord used to be a professional dancer in Great Britain. Her older sister, Larxene was a member and co-captain of PDMC.

Everyone was signing up for all different kinds of things even my brothers. I had four brothers; I know that's a lot right? My brothers Sora, Roxas, Ventus, and Vanitas were all going to sign up for sports conditioning. Sora was doing Basketball, Roxas was doing Soccer, Ventus baseball, and Vanitas track.

While we were looking over at some clubs, the dance team decided to give us a little performance. Everyone in the gym stopped what they were doing and turned to look at the dance team performance. The radio in the gym started to blast Britney Spears and Will I AM's "Scream and Shout". When the girls started dancing, I knew at that moment it was going to be extremely difficult getting on that dance team. The dancer's movements were crisp and clean. All of the girls were on beat. Not one of them messed up, and if they did, they didn't show it. Their jumps were all sharp and on point, nobody looked sloppy. The dancers all had great stage presence. Their dancing made everyone want to get on the floor and dance with them. I knew that they were real good, but I didn't expect them to be so close to expert level. The girls' one the team were probably getting ready to dance professional after high school. After watching the performance, I knew that they didn't just let any girl join the team. If I wanted to be one the team next year I had to work hard this summer. No matter what, I was determined to get a spot on the team. This team was going to extremely challenging to get on. Especially because of the captains and the coach who ran the team.

The two captains were Larxene Strikes and Lightning Farron. Both of them looked like it was all business and no play for them. Larxene, Naminè sister was one of the best dancers on the team. Even though her personality wasn't all that great, her dancing skills were. Larxene was good at all types of dance; she won almost ever competition she was in. To Larxene, dance was life.

Lightning Farron, another extremely talented dancer, was also involved with other sports. Lightning did track, volleyball, basketball, and all other kinds of sports. Lightning took whatever she did seriously. From the way she danced you could tell that she worked hard in everything that she did. They were my idols.

The coach Ms. Beatrice seemed like the kind of women you wouldn't want to mess with. She looked as if she was hard and strict on her dancers. I knew she really meant business. Her dancers danced like you could tell she knew what she was doing. With her coaching, I knew why they made it to nationals every year. Herself, Larxene and Lightning were probably the reasons why the team were so successful.

After their performance, I wanted to start dancing right away. After school, Kairi, Naminè, and I, went to Namine's house. Namine and Kairi were going to help me with my dance skills. I was just a little bit rusty. Naminè plugged her iPhone into her speakers and selected Lady Gaga's "Do what you want with my body".

While Naminè was helping me with some dance moves, Larxene came out the house.

"What are you losers doing now?" Larxene smirked.

"Kairi and Namine are teaching me how to dance." I told her.

"You're letting these two losers teach you how to dance?" Larxene exclaimed.

"HEY!" both Kairi and Naminè yelled in unison, both offended by Larxene's comment.

"What's wrong with their dancing?" I asked.

"Nothing, but you should learn from an expert like me." Larxene stated.

"You're going to teach me, Larxene?" I questioned.

"Yeah, now stand up." Larxene ordered. Larxene went over to the radio and turned it off.

"Before you dance you have to learn the basics first. Larxene told us. Learning the basics took about an hour. Afterwards, Larxene wanted us to repeat them without her helping me.

"Xion, that was good, but you need to point your feet, and when you do a pirouette don't tuck your leg behind your knee! Kairi this isn't cheerleading stop being so stiff! Naminè, add some style to it! Now then. I think you're ready to learn a little routine." Larxene finished. Larxene went over to the speakers and changed it to Ciara's "Get up." Larxene went over the routine by herself before teaching us. As I watched her, I imagined it was me who was dancing like that and teaching someone else the routine.

When Larxene was done reviewing the dance, she pointed to three spots where Kairi, Namine, and I were supposed to stand.

"Ok. I'll teach you the first eight counts, and when I see that you've perfected it we'll move on."

Larxene made us do the routine multiple times. She even made us stand up and do it in front of each other. After performing it for the billionth time we were all tired, sore, and sweaty. Larxene was a hard teacher, but she was a good one. By the time we did it the last time the sun had gone down. I had to be home before the street light came on. Before I left, Larxene came up to me holding some kind of flyer.

"Hey Xion. If you really want to improve your dancing, you should go to Destiny Island Dance Camp. It's one of the best dance camps out there." Larxene added.

"Thanks Larxene, I'll think about it. Namine and Kairi are all going too." I replied.

"I can't, this year I got cheerleading camp." Kairi frowned.

"Of course I'm going, I go every year." Namine stated proudly.

When I went home, I went straight to my dad's room and asked him to let me go to the dance camp. He agreed. I jumped up, ran to my dad and gave him the biggest hug ever. When I left his room, I decided to go watch videos of different dance routines. While watching them, I decided I was going to try to be as good as those girls in the video. As good as the girls in PMDC.


	2. Rules for bun heads

Dance precisions chapter 2

Rules for bun heads

Today was the day. I was leaving for dance camp less than 7 hours. It was currently one 1:30 in the morning. I stayed up all night going through a list of all the things I needed. I had everything I needed, but just to be sure I looked through the list again. Black leotard check. Skin colored tights/black leggings check. Ballet slippers and jazz shoes, check. Legg warmers check. Favorite Spiderman sweatshirt check. Even though it was summer I still wore my Spiderman sweatshirt. It was too comfortable to not bring. Toiletries check. Journal check. Iphone and charger check. Water bottle check. I guess I had everything I needed I couldn't wait this summer was going to be the best. After checking it again, just to be on the safe side, I decided to try to get some sleep.

"_Now it's time to give the award for best dancer .a handsome man who look like Liam Hemsworth, on stage announced. There was a steady drum roll before he gave out the award. Aaaaand the award for best dancer goes to Xion Kingdoms. I looked up surprised. I couldn't believe it. I won an award for best dancer. The Liam look alike gestured for me to come on stage. I partially ran up stage accept my award. After accepting my award I went to give Liam a kiss on the cheek._

"_Ewww She-Man just kissed me", Liam said as he wiped his cheek and looked at me disgusted._

_I looked at Liam his ,instead of a face carved and sculpted to perfection by the gods, I saw a tanned baby face boy with brown hair and blue eyes, whose face was definitely was not carved by gods. Standing right next to the boy was three other boys wearing the same exact outfit. Two of the boys had blond hair. The last boy had black hair. WHAT WERE MY BROTHERS DOING IN MY DREAM! While I was staring in shock at them, I felt water being poured on me._

I jumped up from my bed staring angrily at all my brothers.

"What the fuck is wrong with y'all? Who spills water on people just to wake them up?"

"Don't you watch TV SHE-MAN, that how you wake someone up effectively." Sora smirked as he answered my question.

"And besides, Roxas add, you wouldn't get up".

Just when I thought I couldn't get angrier Ventus and Vanitas sprayed me with their water guns. I grabbed the nearest pillow off my bed and stared to hit the bro nearest me which happened to be Sora.

"RUN, RUN AWAY before the SHE-HOLK gets you ", I heard Ventus say before he and the rest of the bros ran out of my room and split off into different directions.

I was so going to get them later, but right now to get ready. After taking a shower, I put on a shirt with the Coke-a-Cola logo on it, some shorts with the American flag design on it, and my favorite maroon colored Doc Martians. After getting dressed I went to the bathroom to do my hair and makeup. My hair had grown a little since last year it was now shoulder length. I curled it and moved on to makeup. I really didn't know a lot about how makeup works so just put on a little mascara and some clear lip-gloss.

Breakfast time was crazy as usual. Everybody was trying to do different things at the same time which wasn't working out. There was spilled orange juice, nasty experiments with breakfast condiments ,the smell of burnt pancakes, people reaching over each other's plates, all and all it was absolute chaos. Currently Roxas and Vanitus were chugging 2 liter sodas each and having a burping contest. Sora was currently feeding Biscuit, our golden retriever the burnt part of his pancakes. Vantus was leaning back in his chair talking with his mouth full. My bros were pigs! I looked at my father for help but he was no better. My dad had his feet on the table while reading the morning paper.

"Dad can I get a McGriddle?" I asked not wanting to eat breakfast here.

After saying goodbye to my bros and Biscuit, and checking if I had everything. We left the house. On the way to the parking lot where the busses were waiting to take us to camp I got nervous and started thinking negative thoughts. What if nobody liked me? What if I was the worst dancer in the class? What if the teacher hated me? I guess my dad saw what a nervous wreck I was so he stopped by Brusters to get ice cream.

"Don't worry Xion, my dad told me, you're a Kingdoms, and Kingdoms always do good at whatever they put their mind into something".

I smiled at my dad. He always knew what to say during every situation. As we approached the parking lot the nervous feelings came back. We got out the car and walked to where the busses were parked. My dad helped me load my suit case into the trunk. I hugged him goodbye and walked on the bus. While I scoped the bus for a place to sit I saw spiky red hair. Was it him, no way, it couldn't be. The person with the red hair stood up making my presumption correct, it was my friend Axel.

"Axel Souzan star player at Destiny High's basketball team, what are you doing on a bus that going to dance camp?" I asked him, happy that I knew someone on the bus.

"Shush don't tell anyone it's a secret, he smirked slyly.

"I DIDN'T KNOW YOU DANCE AXEL!"

"Yeah that's the point of a secret Xion, you don't tell anybody."

"So where's Larxene? Does she know you dance?"

"Larxene is one a world dance expedition and yeah she knows I dance. Who do you think helped her with all those routines? He said proudly with a bit of arrogance in his voice.

"I thought she made them up by herself."

Just when I settled in my seat I saw a short girl with long brown hair looking nervously for a place to sit.

Hey come sit over here Axel told the girl. She sat down and introduced ourselves. Her name was Garnet and she came here for contemporary dance. She was a nice girl. We talked all the way to the dance camp.

Once we were at camp we were given cabin names. I was in a cabin called the Jazz divas. The names for the cabin were corny. Garnet was in another cabin which sucks. I looked at the list of my cabin mates. My new room mates were Rikku, Yuffie, and Vanilla.i started to walk to my cabin. As I walked towards the door I started to get nervous. What if they didn't like me? Before I could even open the door knob a girl with blond hair opened the door and pulled me in.

"Come on in we don't bite, you must be our cabin mate. I'm Rikku, the girl with the short hair is Yuffie, and in the corner over there is Vanilla."

"Well I'm Xion.

I looked over at my new roommates. Rikku had blond hair tied in to a spiky ponytail with two going down the back, she had green eyes which reminded me a little of Larxene. Yuffie had short brown hair with brown eyes. Vanilla's hair was the color of a sunset, with orange and a little bit pink mixed in and she had beautiful crystal colored blue eyes.

"So Xion you must be all about Jazz since you're in this cabin". Yuffie told me.

"You know how you put your favorite type of dance style, that's how they chose your cabin," Vanilla informed me.

While we were all getting to know each other a voice buzzed over an intercom saying we needed to be in our first class.

"I barely started to unpack." Rikku frowned as she started digging into her bag looking for dance clothes.

I looked at my schedule I had ballet first. I dug through my bag and pulled out my black leotard, my skin colored tights, and my ballet shoes. I pulled them on and let Vanilla tie my hair into a neat bun. I waved good bye and headed off to the ballet studio. When I got there I spotted Naminè and Garnet. I introduced Garnet and Naminè to each other. Garnet told me she was in cabin named Justice for dance. Naminè's cabin was called Girls on Pointe. While we were talking the door slammed and a gust of wind blew in. In the door way was a tall and slim Women who looked about in her forties. This woman had the perfect body for ballet. She was tall with a long elegant neck and limbs, slim but toned legs, good turnout from the hips, arched feet, and a small head with a perfectly neat bun.

"Good afternoon class you shall address me as Madam Maleficent nothing more or nothing less. I will be your ballet instructor for the whole entire summer. I will go over the rules in this ballet class . Rule number one do not be late, if you are late you'll be sitting out of class writing a two page essay on why you where late and why it's important to be punctual. Rule number two act in a professional manner that means no making unnecessary noise no Yawning, talking, whispering, or having private giggle sessions also now food or no gum in my classroom. Rule three dress like a dancer. Every day when I see you, I want to see leotards, tights, shoes, and neat buns do you understand me. Failure to follow these rules will lead to suspension or dismissal from this class. Now if there are no objections I would like to teach you the foundation of dance, Ballet. Since class has started a little late we will begin warming up on the barre. After we finish warming up I will teach you the basics of Ballet."

I could tell this was going to be my worse class. I just hope I can survive the rules for Bunheads


End file.
